


Sweet or Hot

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [35]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Ice Cream, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He observed the spoon move painstakingly slowly from the bowl to Yuto’s lips; he saw his boyfriend part them, eat the ice cream and then lick around the metal, as to make sure there was no trace left.He was a work of art, Hikaru had to give him that.





	Sweet or Hot

**Title:** Sweet or Hot

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 2.767

 **Prompt:[25\. Suffer the agony](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [13 – Eating ice cream](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

 

Sometimes, Hikaru wished Yuto could’ve acted more accordingly to the seasons.

It was starting to get really cold out there, and Hikaru would’ve expected the younger to make some hot tea, drink it and be done.

Tea was soothing. It was a safe choice. It was _innocent._

Far from feeling cold, though, Yuto had gotten into the kitchen with an apparent craving for ice cream. And since he had always been a sensible man while grocery shopping, he had found some in the freezer, and was currently eating it, sitting on the couch and apparently unaware of the show he was putting on.

Hikaru really couldn’t believe it.

He was on the armchair, in front of him, unable to tear his eyes off of him. Yuto was telling him something about the drama he was currently shooting, and Yaotome must’ve looked as deeply interested in the subject from the way he looked.

He hadn't heard a word.

He observed the spoon move painstakingly slowly from the bowl to Yuto’s lips; he saw his boyfriend part them, eat the ice cream and then lick around the metal, as to make sure there was no trace left.

He was a work of art, Hikaru had to give him that; eating ice cream wasn’t the most innocent act per se, but leave it to Yuto’s natural lasciviousness and his own incredibly perverted mind to turn something so simple into something so, oh, incredibly complicated. For Hikaru, mostly.

They had gone through a dry spell, lately, and it was quite weird for them. It hadn't been either of their fault, nor there was any particular reason for that. It had just happened, for a week or so, that neither of them had felt like taking it to the next level; they made out a lot, but couldn’t find it in themselves to do much more than that.

And Hikaru hadn't minded; or, at least, he hadn't thought he had.

This was clearly his body’s way to tell him he was wrong.

“So? What do you think about it?” Yuto asked all of a sudden, and it took Hikaru a while to actually register the words and raise his eyes from the younger’s mouth.

“What do I think?” he repeated, panicking.

Trying to catch a couple of words here and there might’ve helped him formulating an answer, but his mind was completely blank at the moment.

“Yes, Hikaru.” Yuto said, speaking very slowly as if his boyfriend was mentally challenged. Which right now wasn’t far from the truth. “About the argument I had with the director. Do you think it was wrong of me to talk to him like that?”

Hikaru nodded a couple of times, hoping it could pass for him pondering the situation to give an accurate answer.

“Well, if you think you were right, then I don’t see why you shouldn’t have spoken your mind. Even if he’s the director.” he replied, keeping it neutral enough.

Yuto stopped the spoon mid-air and stared at him, an unreadable look on his face. Then, he smiled.

“You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?” he asked innocently.

Hikaru wanted to answer with something smart and witty to defend himself, but all that came out was a grunt.

“Well, whose fault is that?” he asked, accusatory, crossing his arms and falling against the backrest.

“Mh, let’s see.” Yuto brought a finger to his lips, pretending to think about it. “I'm complaining about work and you’re my loving boyfriend who’s supposed to listen to my complaints and have some good input ready for me as soon as I ask. So, gee, I figure it must be my fault.” he ironized, but from the look on his face Hikaru could tell he wasn’t really mad.

“Of course it’s your fault.” he said, between gritted teeth. “Next time you’ve got something to tell me that you actually want me to listen to, you better leave the damn ice cream in the freezer.”

Nakajima opened his eyes wide and stared at the bowl, then at him again.

Then he put on a knowing grin which Hikaru would’ve willing fucked off his face. So to speak.

“The ice cream, uh?” Yuto said, arching his eyebrows in an innocent expression. “My god Hikka, you must really be in a bad shape if you let something so guileless get to you.” he chuckled.

Hikaru swore and grabbed a cushion, hugging it tight to vent his frustration.

“I suppose I could be.” he admitted, still looking annoying. “But that’s just like usual. I get to stay here and suffer the agony of seeing you blowing a spoon while I guess you’re perfectly fine, right?” he arched an eyebrow, staring intently at Yuto to catch any sign from him telling him otherwise.

Nakajima sighed theatrically and got up, abandoning both the bowl and the spoon on the coffee table and walking toward his boyfriend. He had a hard time removing the cushion from his hold, then he sat down in his lap, his legs hanging from the armrest.

“When’s the last time we’ve had sex, Hikka?” he asked, still trying to sound innocent.

“Please, at least don’t pretend you don’t know. Besides, it’s been a while, but not so much that you might actually be confused about it.”

Yuto laughed briefly, then nodded.

“I believe it was last Friday, wasn’t it?” he asked, smirking, then he leant toward him, nosing the side of his neck. “We had just gotten home from work and you basically jumped me, I seem to remember.”

Hikaru pinched his hip, but he actually felt better now that he had him so close.

“I remember it differently. I think it was you who actually made eyes at me the whole day, so I can't really be blamed for anything that happened later.” he sighed, shaking his head. “Does it make me a bad person that I can't go a week without sex without then being affected by the smallest thing?” he asked, wincing.

Yuto brought his arms around his neck and moved his legs so that he was straddling him now, their foreheads pressed together.

“I don’t know.” he murmured. “Does it make me a bad person that I'm really close to beg for something right now?” he whined, while Hikaru pushed his hips up, grinding his clothed cock against his ass. “Not fair, Hikka.” he hissed.

“Fair.” Hikaru retorted, caressing his face with the back of his hand. “We’re just that kind of couple, I suppose. We can’t go without sex, I figure we’re going to have to learn to live with that.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to... it’s just being a whole lot, this week. Work and everything. And the drama, I guess. It’s been busy.” Yuto tried to find an explanation, while he had started slowly rolling his hips, moving against Hikaru.

“We were both tired. It’s perfectly understandable. We lead an incredibly difficult life.” he said, his hands moving to the small of Yuto’s back, guiding his movements.

“Fine. Too tired. Not our fault. I get it.” Nakajima said, licking his lower lip and then looking straight into his eyes. “Can't take it anymore.” he stated then, pulling away a little to get rid of his own shirt while Hikaru did the same.

The elder let his hands slip lower, under Yuto’s pants, cupping his buttock to press him further against himself.

“Up.” he told him, dry, and if his whole behaviour hadn't given enough hint, the haste with which he got rid of the clothes they had left on let Yuto know just how much he wanted this.

He pulled the younger back on top of him, attacking his neck with his mouth, while his hand moved down from his chest, quickly reaching his cock, slowly starting to stroke it.

“Hikka!” Yuto whined, batting his hand away. “Does it look like I'm in the mood for any kind of foreplay?”

Hikaru fell back against the armchair and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

“And here I thought I was the desperate one.” he joked. “Well, alright. But I thought I heard something about you being on the verge of begging before, didn’t I?” he commented, arching his eyebrows.

Yuto wasn’t one for asking, let alone begging; male pride and all that, Hikaru had always figured. Yet, the way he was basically writhing on top of him, a pained look on his face, told him he was actually considering it.

He felt way better, knowing he hadn't been the only one affected by the lack of sex.

Yuto leant down to kiss him, hard; he licked his lips open, searched for the elder’s tongue, his hands tight on Hikaru’s shoulders. It lasted less than ten seconds, and when he pulled away he looked just _inebriated_. Like he had just taken a shot of something strong to gather up the will necessary to do what he was about to. The thought made Hikaru feel intoxicated as well.

“Fine.” Yuto hissed, his hips still involuntarily grinding against his boyfriend’s cock. “Fuck me, Hikka. Please, _please_ , fuck me. I need it.” he hissed, looking straight into his eyes.

It’s not that Hikaru needed the begging at all; but something in the way he said it, something in the fact that he almost never heard him ask, made him feel much more turned on than he had until a split second before, which was already a lot.

“Good.” was all he was able to say, his voice thick with arousal.

He pushed Yuto back, and before they knew it they ended up on the floor, the younger laying beneath him, his legs obscenely spread open. Hikaru brought his fingers to his mouth, his eyes incredibly dark.

“Suck.” he ordered, and Yuto didn’t dare to tease him; he parted his lips and ran his tongue all over his knuckles, making sure to wet them enough.

A few moments later Hikaru was teasing his entrance, circling it with his fingertips, looking straight into his eyes as he let one slowly slip inside.

It felt so damn tight, and even though it had only been a week Hikaru felt as if it was tighter than usual, and the thought was driving him out of his mind.

He carefully worked him open, slipping a second finger along the first one, scissoring them, all the while staring at his boyfriend’s face, trying to ascertain whether he was hurting him.

“Hikaru, god.” Yuto complained at some point, pushing back against the intrusion. “I'm sure that’s enough, come on. Just do it.”

“I really don’t want to break you, Yutti.” Hikaru commented, actually struggling against himself to comply to the younger’s request.

“I'd love to see you try.” was Yuto’s answer, and there Hikaru completely lost it.

He pulled his fingers away, relishing the groan Nakajima let out, and grabbed his legs, securing them around his hips.

“Tomorrow, just remember you asked for it.” he told him, and just like that he started pushing inside, closing inside and losing himself in that heat he had missed so much in the past few days. 

“Fuck.” Yuto gasped, biting hard on his lower lip and clenching his eyes.

Hikaru found a moment of clarity to worry about him, and made sure to go as slow as possible until he bottomed out. When he was fully sheathed inside he stopped, staring intently at his boyfriend’s face.

Yuto didn’t look in too much pain; he kept still for a while, his eyes still closed, but when he opened them the sheer desire was still there.

“Are you waiting for something?” he teased Hikaru, who in turn pulled away a little, giving a first tentative thrust which made him moan out loud.

“To hear that.” the elder replied with a devilish smirk.

“Come on then. You know I can do better than that.” Yuto hissed, pushing his hips up to meet his boyfriend’s next thrust.

The pace Hikaru set was merciless; once made sure it was what Yuto actually wanted, he couldn’t hold back. He grabbed his hips hard for support and drove inside of him again and again, lashing out a week worth of frustration, thinking about the times in those past days he had wanted to take him and had felt too tired to do it; it was all gone now, all forgotten in the heat of Yuto’s body, in the piercing sound of his moans, in the way he writhed beneath him, muttering unintelligible things and pushing himself against Hikaru as if he could never have enough of it.

A few minutes later the elder moved a hand toward his cock but, again, Yuto batted it away.

“I'm desperate enough, Hikka.” he said, panting. “I can come on your cock alone, as long as you keep fucking me like this.”

It took all of Hikaru’s self-control not to come on the spot, but somehow he managed to hold back; he kept ramming inside of that body, staring at Yuto almost in awe as he tried his best to keep hitting that spot inside of him which made him moan the loudest. And a while later the younger was proved to be right; he arched his back even further, making Hikaru slip impossibly deep inside of him, and came just like that.

The elder watched bewildered as Yuto writhed and shivered and then collapsed on the floor, coming down from his high.

“Want me to pull away?” he had the strength to ask, even though he would’ve rather drowned than being stolen from that body.

“Don’t you dare.” Yuto managed to say, opening his eyes and fixating them on him. “Give it to me, Hikka.” he murmured.

And Hikaru did just that, he kept ramming inside of him until it was too much. He leant down to kiss him, hard, and spilled himself inside of him, thrusting inside over and over again, almost unable to stop.

When he finally did he fell ungracefully on top of him, completely spent, his breathing so loud it echoed in his brain.

It took them a while to recover; it felt like forever to Hikaru, who was basking in the aftermath, in the warmth of Yuto’s skin under him, on his body still around his softening cock, the sound of his breathing close to his ear.

“Wish I could say you’re an animal.” the younger told him after a while, chuckling. “But I'm not much better.”

Hikaru found it in himself to pull up a little and looked at him, smiling.

“I suppose that’s why we’re such a good match.” he pulled out of him, and they both groaned. He reached for the couch, grabbing a blanket to cover them both. “But I suppose I at least get credit for starting it.” he smirked.

Yuto looked at him knowingly.

“First of all, I don’t think ‘credit’ is the right word.” he commented. “And anyway...” he sighed. “I might’ve had something to do with it.”

Hikaru frowned, propping his head up on his elbow and looking at him.

“How do you mean?”

Yuto sat up, looking amused.

“Oh come on, Hikka.” he said, exasperated. “Have you ever seen someone outside of a porn flick eat ice cream like that?” he shrugged. “I thought you needed the input. Turns out, maybe you didn’t.”

Hikaru was about to reproach, but in the end he burst out laughing.

“Serves you right.” he commented. “I should’ve known it was all a trick. You’re a sly, dirty thing after all.” he sighed, pulling on his waist to make him lay down again. “We really must be soulmates.” he added, more tenderly.

“You’ve just fucked me on the floor after having ignored my complaints about work and having gotten hard because of me eating ice cream, Hikaru. You don’t get to be romantic.”

Hikaru hugged him and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling.

“Okay. I’ll make round two more vanilla and save the romance for later.”

“Round two?” Yuto smirked, while Hikaru pretended to be surprised.

“Aren't we making up for lost time?” he asked.

Yuto pretended to think about it, then he nodded.

“I don’t think round two is going to be enough, then.”

“Let’s see how we’re doing after that.” Hikaru kissed him, playfully licking the tip of his nose. “You still have some ice cream left, in case I need some inspiration.”

Yuto pouted, pressing himself against him.

“Will you?” he asked, pretending to be offended. “Need it, I mean?”

“Never, Yutti.” Hikaru reassured him, holding him tight. “Never.”

 


End file.
